


Alone for the Holidays…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alone for the Holidays…, Christmas, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian and Justin are on their own for the holidays…





	

Title: Alone for the Holidays…  
Word Count: 3505  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
QAF Gift Xchange for Daisybellewrites

Summary: Brian and Justin are on their own for the holidays…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Alone for the Holidays…**

 

“Mom. Mom, I know you’re disappointed but it just can’t be helped. I promised Clayton that I’d have four paintings done for the Winter Showcase, the first week in January.”

 

“It’s just that I was looking forward to seeing you. It’s been almost six months since you’ve been home for a visit.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I really thought that I’d be finished by now, but it’s taking me longer than I expected.”

 

“You know Deb is going to throw a hissy fit, and what about Brian? I know you two have decided to put your relationship on hold, but I also know you’ve been looking forward to seeing him. He seems so unhappy without you.”

 

“Mom. Brian and I still talk and this is what we’ve both decided. It’s just better this way.” 

 

“I think if you visited more often, then maybe Brian would be more open about how much he misses you.”

 

“And I miss him too, but for right now we’ve decided to see other people. It’s not fair to expect either one of us to be committed when we don’t even know when we’ll see each other next.”

 

“I just don’t understand. You were so sure that Brian was the one. Hell, you two were almost married, and now you act like it doesn’t even bother you that he’s, he’s… Well, I don’t know what he is, but I know he’s not happy.”

 

Justin rolls his eyes, trying to wind up his phone call with his mom.

 

“We’ll be okay. This separation isn’t forever, and if it’s meant to be, then we’ll find our way back to one another.”

 

“Justin. I think you’re making a mistake. Brian isn’t going to wait forever. You’ve already been in New York for two years. That’s a long time to put a relationship on hold.”

 

“Mom. Please.”

 

“Justin, what more do you want? You have an agent. You’ve had your paintings featured in a dozen art openings and you’re having your second solo show in the spring. Is it that you’ve decided to stay in New York permanently?”

 

“I haven’t decided anything. But when I do, you’ll be the first to know. Okay, the second. So please don’t worry about me and Brian. He’s very supportive of my career choices.”

 

“It’s just he seems so sad, and he’s working eighty hours a week, drowning himself in his work. If he’s not careful he’s going to work himself to death. He misses you, Justin. He’s just too proud to say.”

 

“And I miss him too. Like I said, we talk, and we’re both on the same page. Now I really have to go, and so do you. You’re already late for Deb’s Christmas Eve party.”

 

“I just hate that you’re spending the holidays alone over Christmas. I know you’re celebrating with your neighbors and friends from the gallery. But it’s not the same as spending the holidays with your family and the man you love.”

 

“Who would have ever thought you’d be Brian’s biggest cheerleader? Miracles never cease!”

 

“Oh Justin!”

 

“I’m hanging up now. You, Molly and Tucker have a great Christmas!”

 

~~~

 

“Brian! You almost had me moaning into my mother’s ear! Knowing you, you’d probably like it if my mother heard us.”

 

“Sorry, but I can’t keep my hands off you. Besides it’s not my fault that you’re a little liar!”

 

“Oh, that’s priceless! We both agreed it would be easier if we kept everyone in the dark.”

 

“Well it’s worked for the last two years! Why change things!” 

 

“It is nice not having any of them interfering constantly and trying to influence our decisions. I’m so happy we decided to cancel calling off our wedding.”

 

“Me Too!”

 

“Now why don’t you poke up willy, while I get us some champagne?”

 

“You know I’d rather poke up you.”

 

Justin walks away, swaying his hips, making Brian’s mouth water. After stoking the fire Justin returns with a bottle of Cristal, and Brian fills their crystal champagne flutes. They kiss each other between sips of champagne, and soon the champagne is forgotten. 

 

Justin’s moaning loudly, as Brian’s lips caress his neck and tickle the back of his ear as he finds that special place that drives Justin crazy. Justin rolls his head back, allowing Brian more access as his tongue licks and nips his way around his neck. Brian’s hands find their way down to the hem of Justin’s shirt. Slipping his fingers under the fabric, he pulls it up and over Justin’s head. His lips continue down Justin’s chest, detouring over to his left nipple, his teeth lightly grazing against Justin’s taut nub. Justin whimpers as Brian’s tongue suckles him and his teeth gently pull on the cool golden ring.

 

Justin whispers, “Brian…”

 

Justin becomes intoxicated by all the sensations building within, and then the spell is broken by Brian’s cell phone ringing.

 

Brian hisses as he pulls away and answers it, knowing that it’s Lindsay.

 

“Hi, daddy! Merry Christmas Eve!”

 

“Hey, Sonny Boy!”

 

“Daddy, Santa is coming tonight!”

 

“He is? Have you been a good boy?”

 

“Yes, daddy. I’ve been very good! I shared some of my Christmas cookies with JR, even though Mrs. Davidson made them just for me. She’s my piano teacher.”

 

“You’re taking piano lessons?”

 

“Yep! I can play Chopsticks, and I’m learning Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but it’s a lot harder than Chopsticks.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll learn it if you practice.”

 

“That’s what mommy says. Daddy, I wish you could be here for Christmas.”

 

“Me too! You know I miss you, right?”

 

“I miss you too daddy, and Justy!”

 

“I know you do, and I miss Justy too.”

 

“Daddy, when are you going to marry Justy? You know you better do it soon before he marries someone in New York.”

 

You can hear Lindsay in the background, “Gus, your daddy and Justin aren’t together anymore. I told you that. Now don’t keep bringing it up. Do you hear me?”

 

Gus goes into the closet, whispering, “Daddy, don’t you love Justy anymore?”

 

“I do. I love him very much. But let’s keep that our secret.”

 

“Okay. But daddy, can we tell Justy? Because I’m pretty sure he still loves you too.” 

 

“Don’t you worry about it. I’ll be sure and let him know.”

 

“Okay! Mommy’s yelling she wants to talk to you. Merry Christmas, daddy!” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Sonny Boy! Now be good for your mommy, and I’ll call you on New Year’s Eve.”

“I love you, daddy!”

 

“I love you too, Gus!”

 

“Brian. I’m so sorry about that. You know how kids are. Even though I’ve explained to him that you and Justin no longer love each other, he still thinks you’re together.”

 

“Do you really think that, Lindsay? Do you think we don’t love each other?”

 

“Brian. It’s better this way. He has his career to think about, and his new friends in New York. You need to let him go. He has a new life now, one that doesn’t include you anymore.”

 

“We almost got married, Lindsay! Do you really think I just stopped loving him because he’s in New York?”

 

“Brian. Be realistic. Justin’s never going to move back to Pittsburgh, or come back to you.”

 

“Wow! Thanks. I can always count on you to be supportive.”

 

“Brian! Brian…”

 

“Mel! I can’t believe Brian just hung up on me.”

 

“Why not? He’s always been an asshole! What’s new?”

 

~~~  
.

“Everything okay?”

 

“It’s just fucking Lindsay. She can be such a bitch sometimes.”

 

“Don’t think about her. She’s hundreds of miles away, and she doesn’t know shit about us and how we feel about each other.”

 

“I know…”

 

“I’m so glad we decided to exclude everyone from our private life.”

 

“Me too. I like having you all to myself.”

 

Brian grins, happy that it’s just him and Justin celebrating Christmas together.

 

“Why is it that my friends seem happier, thinking I’m miserable? That you’ve left me, and they’re so sure it’s for the better. It’s totally fucked up.”

 

“They really don’t know you anymore. They can’t see that you’ve changed. That you’re not that stud chasing tail every night. Besides, it just makes it even more fun knowing that they’re clueless and complete idiots.”

 

“How about filling our glasses, and I’ll get our first course?”

 

“I can’t believe that you’ve made me dinner. You know you’re amazing sometimes.”

 

“Just sometimes?”

 

Brian returns with lobster bisque soup and a baguette of sourdough bread.

 

“Yum, this is great.”

 

“It should be, it’s your favorite. It’s from Amel’s. You didn’t actually think I cooked?” 

 

Amel’s is Justin’s favorite seafood restaurant and it’s where they celebrated their wedding dinner. Knowing how sentimental Justin is, he figured he’d surprise him with a special Christmas Eve dinner. 

 

Justin squeals, “Oh Brian, you’re the best!”

 

Each spoonful of soup is followed by little moans of delight. Brian breaks off a piece of warm crusty French bread, handing it to Justin who smothers it with butter. But soon their dinner is disturbed by Brian’s phone ringing again.

 

“Brian! Where are you? You’re late for dinner.”

 

“Debbie. I told you I wasn’t coming.”

 

“And I told you, I wouldn’t take no for an answer!”

 

“Deb. You know celebrating the holidays isn’t my thing.”

“You’ve missed the last two Christmas Eve dinners, so you better get your ass in gear! Don’t make me come over there and drag you back here.”

 

“Deb. I’m not Michael, and your threats don’t scare me.” 

 

“You know, you’re an ungrateful little bastard!”

 

“Enjoy your celebration without me.” 

 

Brian shakes his head, trying to ignore Debbie’s threats. Once they finish their soup Justin sits behind Brian, wrapping his arms around him. He slips Brian’s shirt off his shoulders and starts giving him a massage to help him relax. He hopes it will allow Brian to let go of his anger and frustration. 

 

Brian leans his head back and Justin captures his lips. His hands move down Brian’s arms and then to his waistband. Their kisses deepen, as Justin unbuttons Brian’s 501’s. Brian arches his back as Justin takes his cock in his hands stroking him, bringing him to life. 

 

“Oh God! That feels great!”

 

Justin continues to work him using Brian’s pre-cum as lube. Soon Justin’s hand is slipping up and down his shaft, as Brian’s moans fill the air. Justin slides one hand down between Brian’s legs, caressing his perineum while his other hand increases his momentum, pulling Brian closer to fruition. He gently squeezes Brian’s scrotum, while continuing to slide his hand up his cock. Justin’s thumb glides across his slit, making Brian’s body quake with pleasure. Soon Brian’s consumed by his orgasm and he shoots, coating his stomach.

 

“Oh Justin! Oh God, I love you!”

 

Brian relaxes against Justin’s chest as his body rides out his last waves of ecstasy.

 

“I love you too, Brian!”

 

Brian just grunts unable to form complete sentences, as he comes down from his euphoric high.

 

“All better now?”

 

“Much!”

 

Justin strokes Brian’s damp hair out of his eyes, and kisses his forehead. Then he reaches into the drawer on the coffee table, taking out a joint, which he lights, handing it to Brian. Brian inhales the pungent smoke, enjoying the strong taste as his mind relaxes. It helps to take the edge off, releasing all of his residual stress from earlier. Brian watches the flames of the fire dance across the logs as Justin opens another bottle champagne. 

 

Brian gets up and soon returns with their second course, endive salad with avocado, hearts of palm and shrimp. Justin grins, he knows how much Brian loves salad. This has all his favorites on it and it tastes great. As they sit in front of the fire it occurs to Justin that they’re finally having their floor picnic, although he’ll never tell Brian that. Tonight is wonderful and he can’t help thinking that Brian is being so sweet and romantic. Everything is going perfectly, that is, until Brian’s damn phone rings again. 

 

Brian answers it, snapping, “What the fuck is it!”

 

“God, Brian, there’s no reason to take my head off. I’m just worried about you.”

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Michael. I’m just fine.”

 

“Well, ma doesn’t think so. She wants you to come to dinner. Everyone’s here, and it’s not the same without you. I miss you.”

 

“Mikey. Shouldn’t you be worrying about your own little family, not me?”

 

“Brian. Tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you.”

 

“I’m at home, and I’m just fine, Michael.”

 

“The fuck you are! I’m standing in the middle of the loft and you’re not here!”

 

“What the fuck are you doing at the loft?”

 

“Looking for you! Asshole!”

 

“Go home! Go back to Deb’s and celebrate with your husband and kid, and leave me out of this!”

 

“I can’t go back without you. Ma will kill me!”

 

“Michael! Are you listening? Go home, and stop worrying about me!”

 

Brian hangs up before Michael can start whining at him again.

 

~~~ 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Justin pushes him down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Sitting back on his knees he runs his hands down Brian’s sides. He leans forward and brushes his lips over Brian’s, setting the mood. Licking his way down his chest, he stops at Brian’s jeans and pulls the buttons with his teeth and they pop open. Justin sits back and pulls Brian’s pants down his thighs, and then over his calves, finally tossing them to the side. 

 

Grinning, he climbs back up his body, rubs himself against Brian until their groins are touching, and growing hard against one another. He takes both of them in his hands and squeezes them gently as he strokes them together. Soon pre-cum is running down their shafts. Justin takes advantage of the situation to coat his fingers then reaches back, covering his pucker. 

Raising himself up, he positions himself above Brian. Slowly he lowers himself until Brian is fully embedded within his tight canal. Brian’s head is back and his mouth is open as Justin’s walls encompass him and their warm flesh glides against each other, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them. Brian may have preached about always having safe sex, but since they’ve decided to go raw he’s never regretted it. Brian's never felt anything that compares to the way he feels when he’s with Justin. They’ve reached a new level of commitment that neither of them would ever consider risking for a random trick.

 

Once Justin’s adjusted to Brian’s girth he slowly starts raising and lowering himself. He takes a little more of Brian into him on each downward thrust. Brian reaches out and takes a hold of Justin’s hips, holding him in place as Justin closes his eyes and lets himself become one with Brian. He’s in heaven as Brian slides deeper into him, caressing his prostate with his plump ridge. Justin’s moaning is growing louder with each downward plunge. Soon waves of pleasure are spiraling out like a tidal wave washing over him. 

 

Brian loves to watch his husband as he surrenders to him completely. Justin’s lower lip starts to quiver and his body follows suit until he’s trembling. Brian follows close behind as he continues holding Justin while he chants Brian’s name. Finally Justin collapses, lying across Brian’s chest. Brian wraps his arms around him, holding him close until his breathing subsides.

 

They lie together like that for the next twenty minutes, until they realize that if they don’t move they’ll be glued together by all of Justin’s jizz. Brian rolls them over, dislodging himself and then takes Justin’s hand and leads him to the shower on the main floor of the mansion. Their soapy hands slide all over each other, reminiscent of the showers they’ve shared together at the loft. Brian has no desire to end their playfulness. But he knows if they don’t, they’ll stay in there into the water runs cold. After toweling the water off his sweet angel, he wraps him up in a royal blue silk robe, himself in a bright red robe.

 

Justin returns to sitting in front of the fire, his mind wandering as he contemplates his future. The last two years have been a struggle. At times he wondered if they could really make it work, but now he’s here with Brian in their dream home. His career is on track, as he’s established himself in the New York art scene. His agent has no problem booking him in galleries throughout the States and Europe. He’s so glad that Brian and him ignored all the naysayers and did it their way.

 

Justin’s pulled from his daydream as Brian sets down their main course of king crab legs and lobster tails, with mini redskin potatoes and asparagus spears, and lots of lemon and melted butter. Justin eyes grow large, and his mouth waters as he takes in the feast before him. He’s floored that Brian has prepared him such a grand dinner. He feels a little dazed and totally impressed. Brian knows Justin’s love for seafood comes in just behind his love for sex, and he’s so glad to give him his fill of both tonight.

 

Brian will never get over how much pleasure Justin gets out of eating fine food. He wasn’t sure he could pull this dinner off. With Emmett’s help, and explicit instructions on how to prepare everything, and the timing of each course he has succeeded. Of course, he threatened Em with castration if he told anyone about their private Christmas Eve dinner.

 

“Brian. I can’t believe that you did all of this for me.”

 

“Well, I had a little help along the way. I’m just glad you enjoyed it, Sunshine.”

 

Justin crawls up on Brian’s lap to show his appreciation. Just as Brian is about to lie him down in front of the fireplace for another romantic interlude, the phone rings one more time. 

 

“What! What is it now?”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Mother Taylor?”

 

“I must have hit the wrong button. I was trying to reach Justin. I didn’t mean to disturb you, and… Well I… I’m sorry that you and Justin have… That you aren’t…”

 

In the background, they both hear Justin.

 

“Brian? Brian, who’s on the phone? I can’t believe they’re calling you again!”

 

“Ahhh…”

 

“Brian. May I please speak with my son?”

 

Brian smirks, “It’s your mommy, dear.”

 

“Mom?”

 

“Justin, is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“Mom… I… Why are you calling?”

“Justin! I think you owe me an explanation! You know how concerned I was earlier tonight, and now to find out that you lied to me! Why?”

 

“Mom. It’s just that Brian and I…”

 

“Ouch! Fuck! Justin, you’ve been back two weeks. When the fuck are you going to unpack all these boxes!”

 

“Two weeks? Justin? Two weeks?”

 

“Mom. Would it make a difference if I told you you’re still only the second person to l know I’ve moved home?”

 

“Well since you’re back I expect you and Brian for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Don’t even try and talk yourself out of it!”

 

“Now, Molly wanted to thank you for her new iPhone. That was very generous of you. But don’t think I’m not angry about you lying to me.”

 

“I’m sorry, mom. I really am. I was going to tell you in a few weeks.”

 

“A few weeks!”

 

“It’s just that Brian and I wanted to have some time just to ourselves. You know how everyone can be.”

 

“Well… Okay… I can understand that, knowing how Debbie is, and I promise not to tell anyone about your little secret.”

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

“Tomorrow, Justin! Two o’clock!”

 

“I promise.”

 

Brian returns from the kitchen, surprising Justin with a cheesecake and fresh strawberries covered in chocolate. Justin smiles his bright sunshine smile as he sees that Brian has brought him the same dessert that they had at their wedding. 

 

“Oh, Brian! Cheesecake from Amel’s! You really are the best husband!”

 

Brian’s POV

Justin’s driving me crazy with each bite. With all his moaning, I’m starting to get jealous of his huge slice of cheesecake. But he wastes no time in polishing it off. Of course, he knows there’s a whole remaining cake in the kitchen. 

 

There’s nothing better to get him in the mood, than champagne and confections. I turned off all the phones, we’ve had enough interruption for one night. Soon we slip out of our robes and find ourselves in front of the fireplace, much like the first time I brought him here. I love the way the flames flicker, making his skin glow in the light of the burning embers. 

 

I can feel the warmth on my skin, much like the warmth in my heart. It may have taken me years to get here, but now that I am I’m never letting go. We’re happy because we’ve both been waiting for this moment for so long and it’s finally here. He’s finally home where he belongs.

 

“Happy anniversary Mr. Taylor-Kinney!”

 

The End…


End file.
